Father Cornello
Abilities D - Parrot Chimera: Cornello summons a parrot chimera he has created to dive bomb the target point, killing itself. The parrot chimera deals 300 damage + 10 X Cornello's level in a 200 area of effect after a half a second long delay, and slows anyone hit by it for 40% of their movement speed for 2 seconds. 900 cast range, 20 second cooldown. F - Divine Blast: Cornello lets loose a blast of energy from his false Philosopher's stone. The energy travels through enemy units nearby the main target, dealing higher and higher damage as it moves and hitting up to 13 targets. The first target takes 225 damage, and each target hit after the first one within 700 range will take 10% increased damage from the previous damage. 1000 cast range, 30 second cooldown. Q - Miracle: Cornello generates a blast of alchemic energy in the target 400/450/500/550/600 area of effect for 6/7/8/9/10 seconds. Any allied units in the area will have their movement speed raised by 10/15/20/25/30% and be healed of 85 HP per second. Heals 50% to the doctor. 1000 cast range, 40 second cooldown. W - Animate Statue: Cornello animates a statue that fights for him for 40 seconds. The statue moves and attacks very slowly, but is durable and hits hard, having 700/900/1100/1300/1500 HP, 5/7/9/11/13 armor, and 85/120/155/190/225 damage. The statue can slam the ground to deal 120/160/200/240/280 damage and slow enemies nearby it by 25/30/35/40/45%. 40 second cooldown. Living Statue Q - Slam: Slams the ground, dealing 120/160/200/240/280 points of damage and slowing the movement and attack rate of nearby enemy units by 25/30/35/40/45% for 2 seconds. 300 area of effect, 9 second cooldown. * This ability's damage is boosted by 0.5X Cornello's Alchemy X the number of Cray Upgrades he has. E - Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust: Cornello generates shifting sands in the target area for 7 seconds. Any enemy unit that remains inside the area of 400/450/500/550/600 will have their movement speed slowed by 20/25/30/35/40% and take 33/66/100/133/166 damage per second. 500 cast range, 50 second cooldown. R - Rebound: Cornello's powerful alchemy rebounds, causing him to transform for 30/45/60 seconds. In Rebound form, Cornello becomes a melee range hero, gains 33/66/100 bonus Strength, 62 Armor, 50% spell damage resistance, 35/50/65% damage resistance, and his other 3 abilities change completely. 180 second cooldown. * Cornello does not have access to any of his base abilities while in Rebond, including Divine Blast and Parrot Chimera. * The 50% spell damage resistance stacks with the 35/50/65% universal damage resistance. Rebound Q - Leto's Judgement: Cornello throws all enemies in front of him over his head behind himself, stunning them for a second. When they land, they will be stunned for an additional 0.5/0.75/1 seconds and take 300/400/500 damage. 28 second cooldown. Rebound W - Wrath of God: Cornello throws a giant boulder to the target point. The boulder stuns enemies for 1/1.25/1.5 seconds and deals 100/200/300 damage to everyone in a 350 area of effect. On contact with the ground, the boulder is smashed apart into 25 pieces which roll away 600 distance from the main target, each of which deal an additional 10/15/20 damage. 600 cast range, 28 second cooldown. Rebound E - Repent: Cornello slams his head onto the target 400 area of effect, dealing 350/450/550 damage and stunning enemies for 0.5/0.75/1 seconds. 500 cast range and area of effect, 28 second cooldown. * This ability's damage is boosted by 0.5X Cornello's Strength X the number of Cray Upgrades he has. * The Cray upgrade takes into account the bonus strength Cornello gets from using Rebound for bonus damage. * This move turns off Cornello's collision and has him move to the target of the spell. Playing as Cornello Playing against Cornello Voice Clips cornellorebound.png|Cornello's Rebound Ultimate cornellostatue.png|Cornello's Living Statue cornelloskin.png|Pope Cornello Skin cornelloskinult.png|Pope Cornello Skin Rebound Ultimate Category:Homunculi Team Category:Alchemists Category:Alchemy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Transformation Characters Category:Tanks Category:Doctor Characters